


A Matter of Timing

by RaeDMagdon, Revans_Mask



Series: Bonds of Metal [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Shot, F/F, First Time, G!P, Knotting, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Omega Verse, Omega!Asami, Omegaverse, Prequel, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has only just started dating Asami, but when the omega goes into heat, things may move more quickly than she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Bonds of Metal, detailing Korra and Asami's first time. It is also total smut. Enjoy.

Asami unfastened the second button on her blouse, trying to get a little more air. The first had been sacrificed five minutes into her meeting, but she had hesitated to undo another despite her discomfort. President Raiko was keeping his eyes to himself, slimy though he was, but the three colleagues he had brought along with him were already paying an inappropriate amount of attention to her cleavage.

 _It must be the heat. When did it get so warm?_ she wondered, casting a longing glance out the window. The sky was cloudy, but based on the thin layer of sweat clinging to her skin, she suspected a thunderstorm was brewing. _It has to be, in weather like this. I hope it clears up by tomorrow when Korra comes home—_

"Miss Sato?"

Asami snapped out of her trance. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about Korra at work, but she couldn't help it. The Avatar was almost constantly on her mind these days. She forced a smile, trying to appear as professional as possible. "I'm sorry, President Raiko. I was just wondering if the air conditioner was faulty."

Raiko's brow furrowed. "The air conditioner? Miss Sato, I know you inventors tend to have wandering minds, but the progress of Republic City's contracts with Future Industries is much more important."

Asami resisted the impulse to tune him out again. _You'd have a wandering mind too, in my position._ Her relationship with Korra was still new and undefined, but just thinking about it made her giddy. And warm. Her shirt was starting to stick to the small of her back. _They were dates, right? Even if she didn't exactly call them that? When she took me out to that noodle place she liked, and to the park, and we—_

"...Central City Station's redesign is already behind schedule."

"Actually, Mr. President, I'm pleased to say it isn't," Asami said, forcing herself to focus. "Not only have the architects drawn up the final versions of the plans you approved, but I've already got a head start on purchasing the building materials." She glanced at one of Raiko's companions, a short, stocky beta with small spectacles and an unfortunate bald spot. _Now if I could just get him to look at my face instead of my chest._ "Mr. Gao, as the city's chief treasurer, I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that I managed to strike a bulk deal on steel with the outlying provinces for ten percent less than originally quoted."

Mr. Gao finally looked up from over his glasses. "Really? Impressive work. I'm sure the taxpayers will thank you."

"Planning is all well and good, but we need to get the station up and running again," said the tall alpha beside him. She had a rather severe face, and the angled cut of her bobbed hair was even sharper, but her lanky frame had an adequate amount of muscle packed onto it. _Not bad, but nothing compared to Korra..._

Asami blinked, wondering why she had noticed. "I understand the Department of Commerce's concerns, Ms. Yeung," she said, adding a little more honey to her voice than she'd meant to. "Tourists can't spend their money here if they can't get into the city, and boats aren't as convenient as trains. But I assure you, Future Industries is doing everything it can to start construction at the earliest possible date."

"And just when is that going to be?" said the third member of Raiko's party. Mr. Goto was the tallest of all, and the youngest, with a chiseled jaw and broad shoulders. Not usually her type, but he was handsome enough for her to take a brief second look. He reminded her a little of Mako, if she was being generous.

_Wait, what am I doing?_

The sudden stirring between her legs provided her with an answer, but it wasn't one she wanted.

_Oh no. It can’t be happening already._

And yet it was. Whatever her emotions about it, the rational part of her mind was unable to deny the significance of her symptoms. The feeling of being trapped in a hot, humid room, the unbidden appraisal of every possible mate, the spontaneous twinge of arousal… It could only add up to one thing.

_But mine’s not supposed to start for weeks. How can I already be in heat?_

Asami bit the inside of her cheek. Her heats were usually predictable, but she knew it was possible for them to get off schedule. Stress or hormonal disruptions could alter their timing, and so could sexual activity. But she was in excellent health, and she hadn't mated with anyone in a long time. After all, she and Korra had only just kissed...

_Those kisses, though..._

President Raiko resumed his yammering, launching into a lengthy discussion about the politically sensitive nature of the forthcoming upgrades to the power grid, but Asami barely heard him. Instead, her mind fled from the meeting, immersing itself in a much more pleasant evening a couple of weeks ago, one spent in Avatar Korra Park near the center of Republic City.

_The night air is quite warm, but that doesn’t stop her from edging closer to Korra as they walk along the path. Korra smiles when their hands brush, and Asami decides to try and press her luck._

_“It’s beautiful, the way the regular plants here are mixed in with the ones from the Spirit World. And to think you did all this when you defeated Vaatu… It’s incredible.”_

_The little blush that appears on Korra’s skin is quite gratifying, as is the way she stammers when she replies. “Thanks, Asami. I mean, I didn’t exactly plan on this, but I’m glad you like how everything turned out.”_

_“I do.” Her fingers run over Korra’s long braid, and she’s reassured when the alpha doesn’t shy away from the contact. “And I like that you’re the one to show it to me.”_

_“I… I like showing it to you.”_

_Asami’s the one who makes the first move, tilting her head and leaning in closer, but Korra responds in kind, and when their mouths meet, the alpha lets out a small moan. The sound makes Asami’s knees weak. She’s never met anyone as compelling as Korra, and just the press of their lips, the feel of their tongues brushing over each other, sends a tingle rushing through her entire body._..

“Miss Sato? Is everything all right?”

This time, it was Ms. Yeung asking about her well-being. Asami realized to her horror that her eyes had been half-closed, and judging from the heat in her face, her skin must have been turning bright red. Her only consolation was that the rest of the meeting couldn’t see the dark spot forming at the front of her panties.

_But they’ll smell it soon enough, if they don’t already. I have to get out of here, and fast._

“Actually, I’m not feeling well. It must be the humidity," she said, aware that her voice was trembling. The memory of Korra’s kiss was still dominating her thoughts, far more vivid than her actual surroundings. “I think I need a moment in my office." Raiko looked as if he was about to object, but she hurried with a counteroffer before he could. "Why don't I have one of my assistants bring you lunch? On me, of course. The four of you can look over my report and highlight any concerns you have."

Raiko still wasn't pleased, but the portly Mr. Gao brightened at the mention of food. "I think lunch is an excellent idea. It's about that time, isn't it, Ms. Yeung?"

"I can see how going over the reports would be a valuable use of our time. But are you sure you don't feel up to staying, Miss Sato?"

The look in Ms. Yeung's eyes was a little too friendly, and Asami's shudder was half-discomfort and half-appreciation. Her inner omega wanted to be noticed and admired, but definitely not by any of these people. "I don't think so," she said, as politely as she could. "But I'm sure a few minutes to sit and drink some tea will do wonders. Let me see about that food I promised. I'll be back after you've eaten and discussed my report." _Hopefully that will be enough time to get my head on straight._

After a rather tense goodbye, she hurried to her office. The only stop she made was to send her assistant—an omega, and thankfully not one she was attracted to—over to the sushi bar across the street to pick something up for the guests she had abandoned. She felt guilty about walking out in the middle of a meeting, but staying would have been far more unprofessional. Surely they had already noticed her condition, and that was why they let her go so easily.

As soon as her office door closed behind her, Asami relaxed. Her skin still burned and the ache between her legs had become a heavy throb, but at least she was alone. She slumped against the wall for a moment, sipping shallow breaths and resting her chin against her chest as a trickle of sweat ran down the back of her neck. Pictures swirled through her mind, images of Korra folding a strong arm around her waist, drawing her in, kissing her dizzy. _What am I going to do? Korra won't be back until tomorrow at the earliest..._

Asami was swiftly running out of options. Korra wasn't here to mate with her, and she didn't want anyone else. She was going to have to settle for that herbal tea she had mentioned. She hurried to the counter in the far corner of the room, but when she opened the cabinet, the left section of the lowest shelf was empty. _Ginger, Jasmine, Tapioca... How can I be out already?_ She wasn't usually so careless, but she'd thought she would have several more weeks at least to re-stock.

She closed the cabinet and headed to her desk instead. Her legs already felt weak, and she needed to sit down. _No Korra, no tea... why did I have to start so early?_ More sticky warmth blossomed between her legs, and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. _At this rate, I'll have to take care of the problem myself._ It wasn't ideal, but she couldn't leave her office again until she had calmed down. Her chi was already a blazing beacon, and her scent would probably have every alpha and half of the betas in the building pawing at her door if her heat wasn't satisfied soon.

Even though she wasn't certain it _could_ be satisfied, she had nothing to lose in trying. She pushed her chair back, bracing her heels on the edge of her desk. A few papers shifted, but Asami ignored them. She had much more urgent things on her mind. _That kiss. I can still remember how soft her lips were. The warmth, the taste..._ Of course, that led to wondering how Korra tasted in other places, and how Korra's mouth would feel if it explored more daring territory.

She rapidly dispensed with two more buttons, imagining that it was Korra opening up her shirt. Her lips would follow close behind, would nip at the soft flesh of Asami’s neck, would run along the line of her exposed collarbone. Her head tipped back at the thought, unconsciously exposing her throat, but since the woman she wanted wasn’t there, her hand would have to do. It slipped under her blouse, and even through her lacy bra, a single hard squeeze was enough to make Asami tremble. She _needed_ this, more than was reasonable. The first day of a heat was often the most intense, but this was as bad as her cravings had ever been.

Further preliminaries were out of the question. She hiked her skirt up above her hips and pulled her already-soaked panties down past her knees. Asami feared she was going to ruin the leather of the chair beneath her, but that was still better than soaking clothes she’d have to wear back out to the meeting.

That was the last thought she spared for work. Her body was quivering against the supple fabric, and two of her fingers slid down eagerly in search of relief. The wetness that coated her lips when she made contact was staggering, and she gritted her teeth with the effort of holding back a cry.

Her clit was already poking out from beneath its hood, red and swollen, and her eyes fluttered closed when she brushed across it. She wanted to imagine it was Korra there with her, spreading her open, admiring her wetness. “Korra,” she hissed, as softly as she could manage. “Oh, Korra. It’s all for you.”

The little circles she painted sent sparks flying through her, but in spite of the pleasure, it didn’t bring Asami what she craved. It was Korra that her body was crying out for. Just imagining the _stretch_ , the way that Korra would fill her, made her inner walls clench around nothing, and the emptiness was achingly painful.

She continued kneading her breast while the fingers of her other hand other slid lower still. It was too easy to slip inside, and as she hooked upward and pressed against her swollen front wall, she failed to contain a whimper. This still wasn’t what she wanted, but it was closer, and as she started thrusting, she tried to imagine Korra’s weight on top of her, pressing her into the chair as they made love.

 _Not made love. Fucked._ There would be time for them to be slow and gentle later, but right now, in that moment, what she hungered for was raw power. She wanted to be taken over and over again, until she was sated and sore and overflowing with Korra’s release.

The thought of Korra spilling inside her made her almost as frantic as the prospect of coming herself. She wanted it fiercely, and her muscles fluttered, trying to wrap around something that wasn't there. She added a third finger, thrusting harder, but the stretch barely even registered. Her heat wanted Korra. Korra's hands, Korra's cock, Korra's release. Korra claiming her, rutting into her, knotting her, _filling_ her...

"Korra!"

Her body didn't have everything it needed, but she was too far gone to hold back. She bore down hard, grinding into the heel of her hand. Her peak hit almost immediately, more painful than pleasurable, and she cried out in frustration instead of bliss. Each wave of wetness that pulsed into her palm reminded her that Korra wasn't the one taking her.

She curled and pushed, but no matter how many times she hit the perfect spot, it didn't make a difference. Fire crawled beneath her skin and coiled in her lower belly, seeking some way out, and her legs trembled with the force of her aftershocks. Instead of soothing her heat, her orgasm had only inflamed it. She was a dripping mess, somehow even worse than before.

Finally, she pushed all the way inside and stayed there, blinking to banish the frustrated tears from her eyes. _This isn't working. Making myself come just hurts. I need..._ A familiar scent hit her nose, sharp and strong and demanding of her attention. Another river rushed down her wrist as she inhaled, and her heart pounded harder. _Yes. Korra. That's who I... wait._

She opened her eyes fully and cast a desperate glance toward the door, where, to her complete shock, a blurry figure swam into her field of vision. A figure wearing a familiar set of braids and a fur-lined pelt around her waist. _No. I'm imagining this. She can't really be here._ But Korra didn't disappear when she continued to stare. The alpha was solid and real in the doorway, and the expression on her face could only be described as awestruck.

"Korra?"

* * *

Korra's grin stretched all the way across her face as she stepped through the main entrance to Future Industries, twirling the stem of a flower in one hand. She'd planned to stop there first thing after returning home, but she hadn't been able to resist a quick stroll through the park on her way. Not only would it place her arrival right around Asami's lunch break, but it gave her the opportunity to do something a little romantic.

 _I just hope Asami likes this one,_ she thought, studying the purple blossom she had picked. It wasn't a species she recognized, but it reminded her of their last date before she'd left to stabilize things in the southern Earth Kingdom. _I know it was a date. Neither of us called it that, but the kiss..._

Her smile spread even wider as she remembered it. She was relieved that Asami had taken the initiative and kissed her first, because she hadn't wanted to overstep any boundaries. The only downside had been the knowledge that she needed to leave the next day. _But I'm back now, and hopefully, we can pick up right where we left off._

That hope put a little spring in her heels as she passed through the visitor's lobby. The security guards nodded at her, and she nodded back. She had become something of a regular visitor to the Future Industries headquarters over the past several months, and they were used to seeing her around. Once she crossed the room, she headed for the staircase, the one that led up to the right hand tower where Asami kept her offices. _If I'm lucky, she won't be too busy to take a break and say hello._

With every flight of stairs she bounded up, Korra's pulse quickened. It was hard to identify exactly when these feelings for Asami had started, but there was no denying their existence. Somewhere along the way, she had fallen head over heels. They had been friends for years, and Korra had always noticed that the omega was beautiful, but sometime after her fling with Kuvira ended, things had begun to change. _Admiring_ had turned into _wanting_ , and soon, Korra was thoroughly lovestruck—a feeling she was thrilled to discover Asami just might share.

_I just don’t want to screw it up by going too fast. Things with Kuvira were fun while they lasted, but this is different. I have to do it right._

By the time she reached the landing she sought, Korra’s heart was beating hard against her ribs. The weeks apart had been too many, the longing enough to make her come back to Republic City ahead of schedule, but she still didn’t know what she’d find now that she was here. _Will Asami be ready to go on another date? Or did she have second thoughts about us being more than friends? What if she wants to move faster?_

That last possibility sent a pulse of excitement running through her, but instead of fading away like most of her more lustful thoughts, the opposite happened. While she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, her body kept reacting to her flash of desire. Her clit began pulsing against her underwear, and she was shocked to realize that she wanted to change.

It only took her a moment to figure out the reason why. The scent hit her like a runaway train, the sweet, thick fog of an omega’s heat. _No. Not just any omega’s heat. Asami’s heat._ She’d been around it in the past and caught enough of the smell to recognize it, but that was before the start of their fledgling relationship. Before Asami had been the subject of a hundred of her private fantasies. Before they’d kissed.

Korra’s pace quickened once more, and she made a beeline straight for Asami’s office. She was surprised when she found that Asami’s assistant wasn’t at her desk, but also thankful. The smell of the heat had only gotten stronger as she approached, and her clit was suspended in a painful state somewhere between _turned on_ and _cock._ She’d managed to stop the change from completely overtaking her mainly by force of will, but the effort left her throat dry, and she wasn’t sure she could have handled any small talk.

A part of her wondered if she should keep going. She’d wanted to take things slowly, and heats weren’t exactly conducive to patience. But none of her doubts were strong enough to make her turn around, or even stop. _Asami’s been in heat before. It’s not like we ended up screwing on the floor back then,_ she told herself, but that was only a rationalization. In truth, she couldn’t leave. Her body felt compelled to keep moving forward, as if Asami was calling out to her, willing her to come closer.

At last, Korra reached the heavy, paneled doors to Asami’s office and took a deep breath. The hand that wasn’t holding Asami's flower was clenched into a fist, and her muscles were tense, torn between desire and an attempt at self-control. After only a few seconds, she couldn't stand it anymore. She reached for the handle, and as the door opened, _self-control_ immediately fled from her mind.

What she found was a scene straight from her imagination, but the reality was so, so much better. The entire room reeked of sex, and at the center of it was Asami, sprawled back in her chair with her legs up on her desk. Her bare hips were pointed up, which would have given Korra a perfect view if three of Asami’s fingers weren’t plunging deep inside herself. And perhaps best of all, a throaty cry was escaping from between the omega’s parted lips.

"Korra!"

Korra's eyes widened in shock. She inhaled sharply. The flower she had been holding fluttered to the floor, and she watched in absolute awe as Asami writhed with what had to be the most beautiful orgasm she had ever witnessed. And even though Asami was still all the way on the other side of the room, Korra couldn't help relishing the fact that it was partially because of her. _Oh, Spirits. She's moaning my name. My_ _name!_

Almost instantly, her shaft swelled to its full size, straining against the front of her pants. She braced herself against the wall, swaying a little at the sudden rush of blood between her legs. She'd never gotten so hard so fast before, and her brain was still swimming as she tried to decide what to do. Asami was _right there,_ only a couple of feet away. Almost close enough to reach out and touch...

"Korra?"

This time, Asami said her name with a note of surprise, but she didn't sound upset. In fact, she seemed relieved.

"Asami," Korra rasped, groping for words and grasping the doorframe. This time, it wasn't to aid her balance. It was to keep from rushing forward. "Please... tell me to go." _If you're not ready for this, say so now. Ask me to leave while I still can._

" _Korra_." The third time Asami said her name, it wasn't a cry or a question. Instead, it was a demand. "Come here."

 _I can't. This is too sudden. She might not want—_ But Korra's feet were already carrying her forward. Asami's scent was intoxicating, and the omega's chi called even more clearly than her voice. Korra stumbled into the room, practically tripping over herself in her hurry. _I need her. Need to touch her, taste her, take her._ She almost clipped the corner of Asami's desk as she circled around it, but she didn't care. All that mattered was bringing their bodies together.

As soon as Korra reached the chair, she scooped Asami out of it, pulling the trembling omega into her arms. Their lips met as if they had only been apart for seconds instead of weeks. Korra groaned into the kiss, and her length throbbed urgently against Asami's thigh. Her hips pushed forward on instinct, trying to find purchase, jerking harder when Asami's soft tongue dragged teasingly along her lower lip.

Still, somewhere in the back of her mind, Korra knew this wasn't right. She wanted to peel away the rest of Asami's clothes so badly, to run her hands and mouth over every inch of Asami's skin, but her conscience wouldn't let her. "'Sami," she mumbled, only breaking away enough to give herself room to speak. "Are you sure?"

Asami didn't answer with words. Instead, an insistent hand wrapped around the back of Korra’s neck and crashed their mouths together in another kiss. This time, Korra couldn't bear to pull away. Asami's lips were too addictive, and the soft, insistent fingers tugging at the hem of her shirt made her shudder with want. Instincts took hold, and she growled low in her throat, seizing the swell of Asami's hips in her hands.

With a sweep of her arm, Asami knocked aside all the papers and assorted objects covering her desk, unconcerned with the mess as they scattered across the floor. She broke free of their kiss just long enough to say the words Korra wanted. “I’m sure,” she insisted, the flame of her chi burning even hotter than before. “Now take me.”

Korra didn’t need any more encouragement. She lowered Asami down onto the desk, hands running across her body and dispensing with what was left of her clothes. Soon, there was nothing but smooth, bare skin for her to touch and when Korra felt the sticky traces of Asami’s climax against her palms, it sent tremors through her body. _She was thinking about me. She came thinking about me, and now I’m going to be with her._

Somehow, Asami managed to peel Korra’s shirt off and the omega's hands ran along the hard plane of her abdomen, tugging her in closer. “Now,” she repeated as Korra fumbled with the ties of her pants. Her shaft was so hard that it hurt, but her very eagerness was making it more difficult to get what she wanted. Finally, she gave in and simply yanked the mess of a knot open. Her pants fell with a sharp tug, and she sighed with relief as her cock bobbed in front of her, no longer confined by the fabric.

Asami's eyes locked onto it immediately, and she let out a low, appreciative purr. “Fuck, that’s… I want it in me.”

Korra could only nod. Her mouth was going dry, and she swallowed hard, trying to focus long enough to do as she’d been told. Asami’s hips pushed against her impatiently, painting her length with wetness, but as good as it felt, she needed more. One of her hands gripped the omega’s thigh in an effort to hold her still, while the other wrapped around her shaft so she could guide herself in.

It took a moment to get the angle right, but it was worth the effort. As soon as her tip pressed against Asami’s entrance, Korra shuddered. The omega was _so_ tight, and it was a struggle not to bury herself all at once. Somehow, she made herself go one inch at a time. Something this special was worth savoring.

So was the look on Asami’s face. Her beautiful green eyes were half closed, but her mouth hung open, letting little whimpers escape. Asami’s hands took hold of her hips, trying to pull her deeper, and at last, Korra gave in. A final, powerful thrust brought her all the way inside, and she almost sagged over. Asami’s inner muscles clenched around her, trying to pull her orgasm free while the honeyed scent of the heat lit her senses on fire. It was like being drunk on the sweetest wine imaginable, a total intoxication she couldn’t resist.

Being inside of Asami was better than anything Korra had ever felt before, and it wasn’t easy to pull out even a little bit. Still, she had no choice. Her every instinct, to say nothing of Asami, was pleading with her to move. She slid back several inches before slamming in again with a grunt. The force of her thrust drew a choked, “Yes,” out of Asami, and the sound was all the motivation Korra needed to keep going. Her hips fell into a rhythm, the primal need to claim blotting out everything else.

Korra leaned over so that her weight was pinning Asami to the desk. Her mouth latched onto the soft skin of Asami’s neck, nipping at first before soothing the spot with her tongue, and both made her omega moan even louder than before. The sounds were amazing, and Korra was eager to discover more of them.

One of her hands cupped Asami’s breast, and she caressed the soft flesh before rubbing her thumb over the stiff tip of her lover’s nipple. Asami arched into her palm, and the pressure on Korra’s shaft became almost unbearable. Her breath hitched, and she worried she might tip over the edge too soon, but Asami was already ahead of her. The omega’s eyes squeezed shut, and her heels dug into Korra’s ass as her inner walls rippled. Wetness began pouring out of her, soaking the dark thatch of Korra’s pubic hair and running down her thighs.

“Oh, Korra, yes,” Asami screamed. “ _Yes._ Give me everything...”

"Fuck, I want to," Korra mumbled against Asami's neck, but she forced herself to rely on the last of her willpower. It didn't matter how good Asami's hot, clinging muscles felt clutching at her cock. They hadn't discussed this, and a vague, breathless conversation at the height of pleasure hardly counted as a plan for the future. With a sinking feeling, Korra realized that she was going to have to wait. _Shit. But she's still coming..._ The heat around her kept fluttering, drawing small spurts from her shaft as Asami's release covered the lower half of her stomach. _I can't leave and ruin her orgasm._

That left one choice. She was going to have to ride this one out. Gritting her teeth with determination, she kept thrusting, angling her hips to hit the swollen spot against Asami's front wall. Just because she had to wait her turn didn't mean she would leave her omega unsatisfied. She was rewarded with a high, keening wail, and Asami shivered, gripping her length tighter than she had imagined possible. She kept battering into the same place, using her hold on Asami's hips to leverage what little control she had left. It wasn't much, but it did make her smile to see Asami fall apart beneath her.

Only when the rhythmic contractions faded to quivering aftershocks did Korra finally find the strength to pull out. Asami made a small noise of protest, tightening her knee to keep their bodies joined, but Korra refused to allow it. Her cock was full and throbbing with the need to come, and Asami was in no condition to choose where she should do it. She freed herself from the tempting tangle of Asami's legs and left her sprawled across the desk, taking her shaft in her hand instead.

It jumped at the first touch. Her fist couldn't begin to compare with Asami's smooth velvet walls, but she was too close to care. She had barely managed to wrap her fingers around her length before her climax crashed over her. A heavy twitch traveled the length of her cock, and thick spurts shot from the aching head. They spilled across Asami's thighs, running everywhere and feeding the glistening trails that already covered her skin.

Korra tried to aim higher, toward the flat plane of Asami's stomach, but her orgasm was already out of her control, and the movement of Asami's constantly rolling hips made it even more difficult. She ended up emptying most of her release all over the pouting lips of Asami's pussy instead. Even though she hadn't meant to do it, the sight of her come pulsing over Asami's exposed clit and past the shimmering, stretched ring of her entrance drove Korra insane. She pumped everything she had through Asami's folds, sucking in sharp gasps into her desperate lungs.

Her orgasm finally tapered off, but not before she had left a considerable puddle on the desk between Asami's legs. But it wasn't nearly enough. Her cock was still hard, almost as if she hadn't come at all, and the way Asami whimpered and stirred beneath her only made her harder. She started stroking herself again, faster than before, hoping she could climax a second time before temptation got the better of her.

She hit something firm each time she pushed through her fist, and she looked down, realizing with some surprise that her knot had already swelled to its full size. Staying inside for Asami's orgasm and riding through her own powerful peak had tricked her body into forming one, but she'd been much too distracted to notice.

Asami's breath hitched, and her eyes flashed when she noticed it too. "Korra," she said, her voice already coaxing and urgent again. "Need you back inside." She let her thighs fall open, pulling apart her outer lips with one hand. " _All the way_ inside."

Korra groaned, and her pace faltered. Asami was still covered in her come, and she wanted nothing more than to push back in and fill the omega with everything she had left. "I want to," she said again, looking down at Asami with tortured eyes. "So much. But I don't want to get you pregnant."

To her surprise, Asami's body gave a little shiver, and she started circling the stiff bud of her clit, teasing it even further out of its hood. "Probably... not a good idea... before the third date." Korra could tell it was becoming more and more difficult for Asami to form sentences, but the next thing she said was still clear enough to understand. "It's... it's all right. I'm on suppressants. They only let my heats through."

Even through the haze of arousal around Korra’s mind, the implication that Asami had already been planning to mate with her was clear. It was a thought both thrilling and reassuring, but not one she pondered for long. The pounding pressure in her cock and the sight of Asami touching herself were too much to ignore. “All the way inside,” she repeated breathlessly, her chest heaving with the force of her hunger. She scooped Asami up in her arms, and after a single, fierce kiss, she spun her around and bent her over the desk.

“Oh yes,” Asami whimpered as Korra’s hands ran over the swell of her ass. She spread her legs further, offering an irresistible view. Taking her cock back in hand, Korra guided herself to Asami’s entrance, biting her lip as she slid inside. She was already on the brink, and only by easing in an inch at a time could she stop herself from erupting immediately. She couldn’t imagine anything better than being completely buried inside of Asami, but she was determined that this would be as good for her omega as it was going to be for her.

***

Wet as she was, Asami had no trouble taking even the impressive girth of Korra’s cock inside of her, but when she felt the bulge of her alpha’s knot push against her entrance, she shivered. Korra was being considerate and taking her time with the penetration, but in some ways, that made it worse. The stretch walked the thin line between pleasure and pain, but Asami didn’t care. Her body was so ready, and just thought of Korra filling her in every way made her inner walls clench around the part of the shaft that was already inside her.

“Go on,” she pleaded, her voice cracking. “I can take all of you.”

A low, possessive growl rumbled in Korra's throat. Her chi rose in a swell, demanding and uncompromising, and an instant later, the thickness of her knot _finally_ pushed inside. Asami screamed, and her inner muscles sealed around it, fluttering as they tried to adjust to the incredible stretch. She had never been so utterly full, and tears of relief spilled down her face. Korra had given her everything she wanted—Korra was the _only_ thing she wanted. Her body had never burned like this for anyone else.

Once they were joined, Korra surrendered to her instincts. Her thrusts were short, but incredibly powerful, and Asami felt the alpha's fingers digging into her ass as their bodies crashed together. The sharp, rhythmic strokes forced Korra's knot into her front wall, and soon, she was yelping after each one. The desk rattled beneath them, and Asami raked her nails over its surface, desperate for something to hold onto. Otherwise, Korra's efforts were going to drive her insane.

"Fuck, Asami," Korra muttered, bending down and plastering against her back. Her skin dripped with sweat, but Asami didn't mind the extra weight and warmth, or the hot breath hitting her neck. "You're so tight I can barely..." Her words trailed off in a groan, and her hips gave an uneven jolt. "Spirits. Need to fill you. Need to..."

Asami didn't respond. She could only cry out every time Korra rutted into her, and squeeze down in a desperate attempt to bring them both over the edge. She needed this just as much as Korra did, needed it more than she had ever needed anything before in her life. Her body tensed, and she trembled with desire and disappointment. Korra was already heavy and throbbing, _so close_ to filling her. But for some reason, she was holding back.

It took Asami several tries before she found her words, but when she turned to look over her shoulder and saw the strain on Korra's face, she knew she had to say something. "Please," she begged. Her breathless voice broke on the name, but the rest of the request tumbled out in a rush, a string of pleas and profanity that she was only half-aware of. "Please fill me, oh Spirits please, _pleasefillme_ I—fuck, Korra, I _need_..."

As soon as she said Korra's name, the alpha went rigid above her. Blunt teeth sank into the taut cord of muscle where her throat ran into her shoulder, and Korra's hips slammed into hers one last time. Powerful pulses of heat pumped inside Asami, splashing against her inner walls and stretching her even further. The rhythmic streams were almost constant, but Korra's twitching knot stayed firmly in place at her entrance, keeping every drop inside.

Her own orgasm hit less than a second later. She howled, arching in the cage of Korra's arms, unable to keep still as shudder after shudder rolled through her body. Each ripple dragged Korra's release deeper inside of her, and they only made the next spurts stronger. Korra was filling her to bursting, but she still wanted more. She wanted everything Korra could possibly give her.

She got it. Korra’s string of orgasms went on longer than Asami could believe. Every time it seemed as if the alpha might be spent, she would push deep again, and more of her come would spill out. The feel the alpha’s cock, of her release, of the knowledge that she was the one who was drawing this out of Korra, kept pushing Asami back over the brink as well. She arched and screamed over and over, her inner walls fluttering until at last she was left slumped down on the desk beneath her new lover, unable to do much more than whimper happily as the final, weak pulses of her last climax played themselves out.

Eventually, Korra ran out of steam too. Her thrusts slowed and then stopped, replaced with soft kisses across her back. “Oh, 'Sami,” she whispered in-between them, “that was….”

“Mm hmm.” The desperate heat between her legs was _finally_ satisfied, replaced with a very pleasant soreness and a lingering stretch.

Pain like that Asami treasured, but she was also starting to become uncomfortably aware of the hard surface of the desk beneath her and its edge digging into her stomach. Talking was difficult, but since there was no way they could separate for a while, she managed to mumble, “Chair, please.”

Thankfully, her meaning was taken and a few seconds later, she found herself lifted up in the air by Korra’s strong arms. The alpha stumbled the few feet to the desk chair before collapsing into it, pulling Asami down on top of her.

“That better?” Korra asked.  Her hands rubbed Asami’s stomach, soothing the spot the desk had irritated, while her face nuzzled against her back for another round of kisses.

“Perfect.” Asami felt wonderful, so full of Korra in so many ways, and any lingering discomforts were blotted out by the bliss that suffused her whole being.

“It wasn’t too soon?”

Asami shook her head. “Not for me. I love you, Korra, and even if I hadn’t need that so much, I still would’ve wanted it.”

“I love you too, Asami,” Korra replied softly. Asami had never heard more sincere words in her life, nor ones she had wanted more. She leaned back, feeling the warmth of that love in the kisses the alpha leaned forward to place on her lips and cheek. “I just wanted to be sure,” Korra added a few seconds later. “I… This is really special to me, and I want to do it right.”

A sly smile broke out on Asami’s face. “And you definitely did. Just because this was sudden doesn’t mean it wasn’t amazing. My only problem is that I have no idea how I can go back to my meeting with President Raiko after this.”

Korra laughed. “Don’t worry. You can tell him something happened and you were… tied up.”

The pun made Asami groan, but it also made her smile. Korra might have been a dork at times, but Asami knew now that she was _her_ dork, and that was all she wanted.


End file.
